Bets
by gleek06216
Summary: Cherryford crazyness Rachel's short skirts and sweaters worn because of a dare she had with her two best friends before freshman year. and she's done with it. More summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 edited **

* * *

**Okay so this is very OOC and crazy and definitely the work of a sleep deprived person but I had the most fun time writing this and I'm hoping it'll break me completely out of this writers block I've been having so enjoy some Cherryford madness**

* * *

Rachel's short skirts and sweaters were worn because of a dare she had with her two best friends before freshman year. She'd dress like a two year old grandma and act like the innocent little girl and they'd not talk and act like the hyper crazy kids they are. Thing is it worked a little to well and now no one knows they are friends and Rachel's getting slushied everyday. One night she finally goes off.

"I don't want to wear these fucking skirts and sweaters anymore and I'm through with this holier than thou act. I give up you win, I'm done" She yells at Mike, who just walked into her room and throws his hands up in surrender.

"You alright, babe?" He asks stupidly.

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT? DO I SOUND ALRIGHT? Well? Do I?" She snaps.

He walked over to her bed and flops down, "You realize if we drop these acts it'll totally confuse half of the student body right?"

"Does it sound like I care? Because if it does, I'm sorry for misleading you because I don't give a damn"

"Rachel Berry, cursing. That alone will turn the glee kids head. Not to mention that you're closet is better stocked then any of those damn fashionistas."

"Call Matt, get him over here now. We're ending this."

"Now?"

"NOW" She demands and he quickly flips his phone out and does what she demands.

"Dude, the princess orders yours presence, she has something to say"

"It means get your ass over here" he says a few seconds later.

"Yep, see you soon" And he hangs up. "Matt's on his way, he has to make up an excuse because he's at Puck's playing Halo with Finn."

"If he's there, why are you here?" She asked, momentarily distracted.

"I heard you had a bad day so I figured I'd come check it out. Make sure you're alright"

Sighing, she flops on the bed beside him, "Quinn totally bitch slapped me today"

"WHAT? How did I not hear about this?"

"Because it was in the choir room and we were the only two in there."

"What happened?" He asked putting his arms around her and pulling her towards him.

"This whole innocent Rachel 'diva' Berry role took over and the Diva in me needs to be with the lead singer…."

"Please tell me you didn't go after Finn…You know he's been dating Quinn since High school started."

"I know but in my defense he actually came to me. He asked for help singing and so I agreed and one thing lead to another and he kissed me then jumped up and ran out saying something about not telling anyone but apparently he didn't have the same rules because he told Quinn and the bitch totally slapped me."

"Well you kissed her boyfriend, what'd you expect?" He asked

"HE KISSED ME, it's not like I asked him too" She ended petulantly. "How am I the bad guy?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry after tomorrow's debut she won't even remember with everything else that's going on." He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled up too him.

Matt walked in and found them like that, "Well, Princess, I'm here as you ordered. What's up?" he asked, amused already.

"I give up. I'm not wearing these skirts or sweaters anymore. I'm not acting like the innocent Diva anymore. I'm not doing any of it. I'm going to be me. Rachel Berry that is a normal high school student not a freak who gets slushied and bitch slapped and I expect my best friends to be my best friends at school again too." She ranted to him.

Chuckling at the tiny brunettes rant, he gave her a little bow, "As you wish, m'lady. Any other orders?"

She got up and slapped the back of his head even as she was fighting not to laugh at his antics, "Knock it off, I'm serious."

He smirked at her, "As am I"

Rolling her eyes, she turned away from him and started flipping through her closet. "What outfit will make the biggest impression tomorrow?" She asked, as she flipped through tons of clothes.

"Jeans" They both said at once.

She turned to them, raising an eyebrow, "Jeans?"

"Well Diva Berry always wears tiny ass skirts, and though I'll miss them severely if you're insistent on changing your look, you'll need to start by wearing pants. Plus you look hot as hell in your jeans" Mike answered her question.

Nodding, she picked her favorite pair of skinny dark blue jeans and then looked through the tops until Matt walked behind her and grabbed a sparkly purple and white swirl tank that was form fitting and a jean jacket that matched and threw them with the jeans.

She looked at the outfit and nodded approvingly before reaching in and grabbing a pair of boots to go with the outfit and smiling, "Perfect."They both nodded in agreement then Matt opened up the drawer at her desk and grabbed some chocolate out of it from her not so secret stash and started munching.

"You could at least ask, you know" She said, disapprovingly.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want some?" He asked, smirking as he tossed her a candy bar.

She munched on it, refraining from saying anything else about it. Mike on the other hand was like, "DUDE? Where's mine?"

"Get up and get it yourself, lazy bum" Matt replied as he tossed himself across the end of the bed.

"You didn't make her get her own" Mike whined as he jumped up to grab some candy.

"That's because I'm his favorite, Mike, I told you this already" Rachel replied with a smirk, "Right, Matty?"

Matt nodded, "Anything you say, Rach, just keep feeding me chocolate and we're BFF's forever"

Laughing she smirked at Mike who was pouting, "Dude, you've known me since we were born. How can you chose her over me?"

"Like I'm not your favorite to, Mike" Rachel said before Matt could answer.

Mike opened his mouth, probably to argue, and then shook his head, knowing it'd be a lie, "Yeah, yeah but that's different."

Raising an eyebrow, "How is you liking me more than Matt different then Matt liking me more than you?"

Mike shrugged, "I dunno, it just is"

Nodding understandingly, "Of course, Mike, whatever you say."

"Who's your favorite then?" Mike asked her, not liking the patronizing tone.

"Don't have one" Rachel replied diplomatically before jumping up and running out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

"No fair, that's not an answer," Mike called after her as they both chased her down the stairs and into the kitchen where she had a can of whip cream in her hand ready for them. As soon as the walked in she started spraying.

"What the hell?" Matt called as they both tried to avoid the spray and get to her at the same time.

Matt finally got smart and ran around behind her to the fridge, as Mike fought her for the can. Looking around, all Matt saw that would work was the chocolate syrup so he grabbed it and snuck up on her as Mike finally managed to get a hand on the can and started wrestling her for it. He caught sight of Matt who motioned for him to keep quiet.

When he got right behind her, Mike snatched the can out of her grip and they both turned it around on her, dousing her in chocolate and whip cream as she squealed and tried to get away from them both.

When they finally stopped, Rachel was covered in sticky sundae toppings and ready for revenge. She smiled sweetly at Mike."Mike," she called sweetly, making him raise an eyebrow in suspicion, "You're dead" she said in the same sweet voice.

"Uh.." He didn't get a chance to fully respond before she was on him arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his waist, getting the mess all over him as well.

Kissing his cheek, she jumped down and ran after Matt who had left the room, laughing hysterically as she was hugging Mike.

Cornering him in the dining room she called, "Come on, Matty, I want a hug"

"Take a shower and I'll give you all the hugs you want, Rach" He replied avoiding her again but not counting on being betrayed, Mike had snuck up behind him and grabbed him then Rachel threw herself on him, quickly covering him with chocolate and whip cream too until they were all three walking talking sundaes.

Laughing, Rachel reached up and wiped her finger down Mike's cheek and sucking the chocolate off her finger before grinning at them both and turning to leave, "I'm taking a shower, you two can fight on who gets the first shower in the other bathroom." she called over her shoulder, laughing as she heard them groan.

* * *

Once showered and clean, she skipped downstairs and saw Mike already sitting there, cleaned up as well. "That was fun" She said, to let him know she was there.

He laughed, "Yeah but we have one hell of a mess to clean up in your kitchen and dining room."

"Eh, we'll do it later, I wanna watch a movie" She said, laying down with her head in his lap.

"What movie?"

"MMMM Remember the Titans" She said, with a smile.

"Well you'll have to get up to put that in" He told her, smiling down at her as she shook her head.

"Nope," she told him.

"Then how are we going to watch it?" He asked, since he couldn't get up either.

Matt came in then, "Matty! Can you put in Remember the Titans please!" She asked, smiling at him as she said it.

Rolling his eyes, he walked over and put the movie in before sitting on the other end of the couch, moving her feet into his lap.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," She announced, "It's the first time I've looked forward to school since High school started."

They both looked at each other guiltily, knowing the bet had been a lot harder on her then the two of them, "It'll be fun" Matt answered her finally.

"Totally. The looks on everyone's face will be American's funniest home video material" Mike added causing them all to laugh. After that they watched the movie and then Wolverine before Matt said he had to head home. When he hugged Rachel good bye he promised tomorrow would be great and with a fist bump to Mike he walked out.

Rachel looked at Mike, "Are you leaving me soon too?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm yours as long as you want me" He replied, "Parents are out of town so I can stay if you want."

When he saw the grin that lit up her face it made his night. "Great! What do you want to do?" She asked

Shrugging, "Whatever you want, as long as it doesn't involve anymore food fights"

"Aww but you were so delicious" She fake pouted causing him to laugh.

"I'm sure you were too but I still feel all sticky from the last one."

They ended up playing DDR until about midnight before Rachel said she was going to be bed, "Need beauty sleep for the big day" She told him with a smile.

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "You are the last girl that needs beauty sleep, Rach"

Blushing, she smiled at him, kissing his cheek, "Good Night, Mike. Sweet dreams"

"Night, Rachy poo" He sing-songed, making her laugh and stick her tongue out at him at the same time.

* * *

The next morning she jumped out of bed, thirty minutes before her alarm went off, feeling better than she had in years about going to school. She jumped in the shower than put on the outfit they had picked out the day before. She then fixed her hair and make up before going into Mike's room to wake him up.

She knocked but he didn't answer so she walked in and saw him, shirtless, fast asleep on the bed. Knowing it was a horrible idea, she ran and jumped on him, causing him to gasp awake before he saw her giggling lying on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL" He yelled, but couldn't stay angry seeing her like that so instead he reached down and started tickling her sides.

"Stop it" She yelled, "Mike, Quit!"

He kept going a little longer before letting her roll off him and get up, hands on her hips, "Tickling's not allowed" She snipped at him, trying to glare.

"Neither is jumping on me while I'm asleep but you didn't seem to care about that." He responded, getting up and grabbing his clothes to change into when he showered.

Sticking her tongue out at him she said, "I'm going to go make breakfast, Pancakes or French toast?"

"French Toast" he said before heading to the shower, "Oh and Rach," He called, causing her to look up at him.

"Looking good" He said with a wink before shutting the bathroom door.

Grinning, Rachel skipped down to the kitchen, getting her phone out and calling Matt.

He answered, sounding like she woke him up, " 'Lo?" He said groggily.

"Matthew Aaron Rutherford, get your lazy but out of bed and get over here. I'm making French Toast"

"I'm up, I'm up. Be there in ten" he said, hanging up.

Humming to herself, she continued to make breakfast. The humming quickly turned into singing and the singing made it so she didn't hear Mike come in until he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jumping at the contact, Rachel almost yelped before she realized it was just Mike.

He kissed the top of her head, "Thanks for making breakfast. Want me to call Matt?" He asked as he pulled away and hopped up on the counter.

"Already did. He'll be here any minute" She responded, still not looking at him because she didn't want him to see how red she was.

Matt was the only person on earth that knew that Rachel had a crush on her best friend and he swore up and down that Mike felt the same way but until recently Rachel hadn't believed him. 'Maybe Matty's right for once' she thought to herself before putting the last of the French toast on a plate just as the front door opened and Matt came shuffling in.

"Since when does being best friends entail getting up a full hour earlier than usual? You hate getting up!" Matt grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Not today I don't. Today is going to be a wonderful day! Can't you feel it?" Rachel asked as she watched Matt down a cup of coffee and go for a second on. Normally she'd stop him, seeing as neither he nor Mike could really handle their sugar but today the world was going to see who they really were and that included the scary hyper if it happened.

Matt shrugged, "It'll be good, Rach but seriously a man needs his sleep."

"I didn't hear Mike complaining when I woke him up and that was earlier than I called you" She shot back.

"Yeah well, Chang's more wrapped around that pretty little pinky of yours than I am." Matt replied, ignoring the glare he was getting from his other best friend.

"Whatever, just eat your breakfast and quit complaining before you make me lose my good mood" Rachel snapped, making her plate and sitting at the counter, as Mike jumped off the counter to grab a plate and a chair next to her.

They ate quietly, as Matt woke up and the other two got lost in their thoughts. When they finished, Mike grabbed all three plates and rinsed them off, putting them in the dish washer as Rachel smiled at him.

* * *

They grabbed their stuff and headed to Matt's car, having decided the day before to ride together. They sang to the radio the short drive to the school, all feeling a great deal happier to be able to be together again. When they pulled into the school, Matt smirked back at her mischievously.

"I don't like that look, what are you thinking?" Rachel asked, warily.

"Just that you lost the bet which means Mike and I both get one favor from you, no questions asked"

"You would remember that little bit of the bet" Rachel grumbled, "Evil…" he didn't catch the last of that but he was smirking at her none the less.

"Now, now, no being a sore loser" He said, with a grin.

"What do you want, Matt?" She asked, tiredly.

"Haven't decided yet. When I do, I'll let you know" he said, as he got out of the car.

She jumped out of the car too along with Mike, who threw his arm around her shoulder, "Ready with the video camera?" He asked, making her laugh, which is what he intended.

"Let's do it" She responded, smiling as Matt came to her other side, taking her free hand.

They walked in, and everyone was staring at them like the grew extra heads or something. They got to her locker and Kurt and Mercedes were there, looking at her, eyes wide.

"Diva, you look amazing" Kurt said, looking her up and down.

"Thanks Kurt," She replied getting her locker opened and turning to Mike, "Do we have to stay all day? Or can we ditch after lunch?"

Matt snorted because Kurt and Mercedes' mouths had both dropped.

Mike shrugged, "Up to you, babe"

"I say we get the hell out of here as soon as possible" Rachel replied, enjoying the effect she was having on the other two divas.

"Who are you and what did you do with our Diva we love to hate?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, guys, did you want an explanation?" She asked, with mock concern.

"That'd be nice" Kurt replied, dryly.

"I'm sure it would be, but you know what they say, you can't always get what you want" She replied, winking at them before grabbing Mike and Matt's arms and dragging them to their locker, leaving Kurt and Mercedes to stare after them.

"Did she just…?" Mercedes started

"I think so" Kurt replied, still starting off after her.

* * *

When they turned the corner, Rachel finally collapsed with laughter, the boys right there with her, "That was awesome, Rach. I can't wait to see you with Santana and Quinn." Mike exclaimed.

Matt nodded, not able to breath, he was laughing so hard, "I missed this." He said when he caught a breath.

"Me too," Rachel agreed before catching sight of Britney, Santana and Quinn walking towards them.

When they stopped, looking them up and down, Quinn said, "I was coming over to say hello to the new girl but I see it's just a freak in nice clothing."

Rolling her eyes, "Get over yourself, Q. You weren't coming to say hello to anyone, you were coming to see what girl was taking the jocks attention away from you and your minions. Bet you loved to see it was me, didn't ya?"

"Some nice clothes and a little male attention has went to your head, Berry, I'd watch myself if I were you" Quinn warned.

"Nice clothes and male attention I've had all my life, Q, it's dealing with bitches like yourself that's new to me." Rachel shot back, smirking when she heard Santana give a surprised chuckle.

Quinn heard it too and shot Santana a glare before getting in Rachel's face, "Listen up, Manhands. This get up changes nothing, I rule around here and what I say goes and I say, you're still a nobody freak who's trying to get above her station."

"See I missed the memo that said I had to give a fuck what you say," Rachel retorted, "and if this whole mean girl routine is because of Finn, then I'm horribly sorry that you're boyfriend is a douche who can't remember he has a girlfriend when he's with other girls but I don't see how that's my problem."

Quinn reached back to smack her and only just heard Rachel's quiet warning, "You hit me, I'll hit back and I doubt Sylvester wants a head cheerio with a broken nose."

Quinn dropped her hand, staring at Rachel in shock, "This isn't over" She snapped before marching off, expecting Santana and Britney to follow after her but Santana instead stood there, giving Rachel a once over before saying, "That was hot, want to go shopping with me and Brit after school?"

Rachel shrugged, "Maybe, I'm leaving after lunch so text me and we'll see"

She started to head off when Santana called to her, "I don't have your number"

"Figure it out" She called over her shoulder before finally finishing her trek to Matt and Mike's locker.

* * *

"Well that was fun" She said as she leaned against a locker nearby.

"We needed that video camera" Mike whined, even as he was still chuckling.

"I thought San was going to jump you right then and there, Rach. Looks like you have an admirer."

"At least she's a hot admirer. Can you imagine Quinn's face when she finds out I'm hanging out with her co captains?"

Before they could answer, Rachel felt a hand on her arm and heard, "Hey, baby, haven't seen you around. You new?"

Turning around, she raised an eyebrow, "Hello, Noah" she said.

His mouth dropped, "Berry? You're the chick everyone's talking about?"

"And you're the man whore of McKinley you're point?"

He looked her up and down, "You look hot as hell" He said, ignoring the male whore comment.

"Thank you, I know. What do you want?"

"To see if you want to go out tonight"

"Sure"

She saw Mike and Matt's jaws drop as she said it.

"Really?" Puck asked, shocked himself, but trying not to show it.

"Definitely. I want to go out tonight," she turned to Mike and Matt, "Which one of you is taking me out tonight?"

Mike laughed before throwing his arm around her, "That'd be me, Rach"

She grinned up at him, "Good, I'm expecting there to be dancing"

"Will do" He promised, fighting not to laugh at the look on Puck's face.

Matt wasn't even fighting it, he was cracking up, practically rolling on the floor.

"Oh and before you ask, I'm shopping with San and Brit after school so I can't hang out then either. Seems like I'm all booked up, sorry" she told Puck with mock sympathy.

"Lopez? You're hanging out with Lopez and dating Chang?" Puck asked, as if he didn't believe what he heard.

Rachel shrugged, "Why not?"

He just blinked at her for a second before shaking his head, as if trying to get rid of the dream or something.

She waved her hand in front of Puck's face, "If you want, I can kick your ass in halo next time you guys play."

He looked at Matt, "Is she for real?"

Matt nodded, "She's the queen of that game, I wouldn't accept that challenge if I were you."

He turned back to Rachel, "You're on, this Saturday at my house"

Smirking, "Care to bet on the game?"She heard the multiple groans behind her but ignored them.

"If you lose, you have to go out on a date with me" He replied, smirking at her.

Rolling her eyes, "And when I win you have to ask Kurt to prom" She replied instantly, grinning.

His eyes widened, looking back at Mike and Matt who were both telling him to not take this bet.

"Well, Puckerman? You in or are you to scared to play a girl?"

"I'm in. You're going down. Where would you like to go for our date?" He asked, smirk back in place.

"Better save that money for the prom tickets you're going to have to buy" She replied, patting his cheek, "But we have to go to class. See you this weekend"

* * *

And with that, Rachel skipped down the hallway followed closely by her two friends. When they got into their first class, Mike said, "Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?" She asked, looking up at him, still smiling from all her encounters.

"About that date tonight? Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" She asked, confused.

"Is it a date?" He asked

She shrugged, "If you want it to be"

"Do you want it to be?" He asked again, getting tired of her avoiding the question.

Frowning at him for pushing the subject, she didn't answer.

"Rach?" He pushed and Matt kicked her foot under her desk.

"Yes" she said finally.

"Yes you want it to be a date?" he asked

"Yes I want it to be a date. Need it in writing?" She asked sarcastically.

He laughed, "With you? Maybe."

Rolling her eyes she turned her eyes to the teacher and pretended to pay attention.

* * *

They made it to lunch without anymore incident really. The guys were all still staring at Rachel and Quinn glared at her every time she saw her in the hall but besides that nothing really happened. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, Rachel ran to her locker, where the boys were already waiting.

"Ready?" Matt asked.

"Definitely" Rachel agreed happily, "I'm starving. Let's go to Leanne's buffet."

Mike threw his arm around, "Sure, Rach, Whatever you want"

Matt got that look in his eye again, "What is it?" Rachel asked, following his line of sight and seeing Finn and Quinn fighting.

"My favor, go kiss Finn, right now"

Her mouth dropped, "What?"

"No questions asked, go!" he ordered, though he was laughing so it failed to be stern.

Glaring at him, she marched down the hall and said, "Finn!"

He turned and his mouth dropped, "Rach! You look…" He didn't get to finish that because she reached up on tip toe and kissed him.

Before he had a chance to react she pulled away and turned to Quinn, "That was because you insisted I kissed him yesterday. I never did, he kissed me. Now I did kiss him so you have something to be mad about. See you later." She grinned at the fuming blonde before skipping down the hall to Mike and Matt.

When she got to them, Matt was doubled over in laughter so she slapped the back of his head, hard, before turning to Mike, "We're actually going on a date tonight right?"

He nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Let's skip to the goodnight kiss part right now so that the rest of the school knows that was just to piss Quinn off and that I'm not going after Hudson."

He smirked, "My pleasure" He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. As he pulled her to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he had one around her waist the other in her hair.

Then a flash went off and they pulled back, both looking at Matt who had his phone out and had taken a picture.

"MATTHEW AARON, I'm going to kick your ass" Rachel yelled, chasing him down the hall, leaving Mike to stare after them.

* * *

**More crazy cherryford to come because writing a completely ooc cherryford is amusing the hell out of me. Does San get Rachel's number? Will they all go on a shopping trip? What happens on the cherry date? What about the halo bet? Will Puck get his date or will he have to ask Kurt to prom? What's Mike's favor going to be, since Matt used his? All this and more coming soon ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: edited**

* * *

She caught Matt as he was trying to slide into his car, she jumped into the passenger seat and smiled at him, "Hi, Matty"

"You're not getting the phone, Rach" Matt told her, still out of breath from the run.

"Fine" She shrugged.

Raising an eyebrow,he asked "You're not going to fight me?"

Shaking her head, "Nope, I just wanted to send myself the picture anyway. Text it to me?" she asked.

Unsure where the mood swing came from but deciding to go with it he nodded, "Sure"

He got the phone out and she watched as he went to the picture in question, when he did she quickly reached over snatched the phone out of his unsuspecting hands and jumped out of the car, before he even realized what she did.

"HEY! Give me back my phone!" He yelled, as she continued to run. She hit send so that it did send to her phone before she clicked delete and got rid of the picture on Matt's phone. Once that was done she stopped and turned around.

Hand held out "Here you go" she said, sweetly as he got closer to grabbed it back and saw she had deleted the picture.

Glaring at her, he turned and marched back to the car her following behind, smiling.

She slid into the front seat as she made the new picture her background on her phone, "It was a great pic, Matt, thanks"

She said as she showed him her new background, causing him to throw a penny at her.

"Not cool" He grumbled.

Mike slid into the back seat then, smiling, "What's not cool?" He asked.

Rachel showed him her phone background.

"Hey! Send that to me, please"

Smiling Rachel nodding, "Sure," She text it to him and Matt's was like, "Wait a minute. You deleted it off my phone but send it to his?"

"Well it is of the two of us, it makes sense that we have it," Rachel replied, shrugging.

Her phone beeped then, and she saw a text from a number she didn't know, opening it she chuckled, "Good job, San" She said out loud

"What'd she say? Mike asked.

**Santana:** Going to the mall right after school, you coming with?

"She asked me to go shopping again." Rachel replied to Mike's question.

"Are you going?" Matt asked as he drove them towards the buffet.

Shrugging, "She put in the effort to find my number, why not."

"You're not going to ditch me for her, are you?" Mike asked, mock worry in his voice.

Rachel smirked at him, "Guess you'll see tonight, won't you."

Frowning, "You're being mean to us today."

Matt nodded his agreement while Rachel's smirk stayed, "You both earned it for the year and a half of torture I've endured because of you both."

"You're never going to let us forget that are you?" Matt asked, looking at her quickly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Not for a very, very long time, nope" Rachel agreed, still grinning as the pulled into the parking lot.

She sent a quick text to San.

**Rachel:** [Santana] Sure, meet you in the parking lot after school.

Santana answered right away.

**Santana:** Cool, Brit and I will see you then, Rae

* * *

"Rae...I think I like it" She said out loud as she got out of the car and followed the boys inside.

"Rae?" Mike asked.

"It's what San just called me, I think I like it." She explained.

"Whatever you say, you'll always be Rachy to me" Matt told her with a grin causing her to stick her tongue out at him

"And you'll always be Matty to me, Rutherford" She responded causing him cringe, making them all laugh.

After lunch they headed back to Mike's house since his parents were out of town, to play some Halo.

After kicking their asses in the 7th straight match, Rachel disconnected and let them play each other while she went to get a drink before flopping back down between them, and asking "Do you think Kurt will agree to go to prom with Puck? Because that would be pretty awesome to see"

"You really going to hold him to that?" Mike asked, shaking his head.

"Of course, you don't think he'd hold me to that date if he had the chance?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Matt was the one to say, "Yeah but it's just a date, Rach. You're asking him to basically call himself gay to the entire school"

Shrugging, "If he's not a sore loser maybe I'll downgrade it to just a date. _Maybe, _no promises."

"You're kindness never ceases to amaze me" Matt replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Laughing, Rachel signed back on and after Mike won the round they were playing, she proceeded to beat them 6 more times before announcing she needed to get back to the school to meet Santana and Britney.

* * *

"Want us to go with you?" Mike asked, a little concerned about what she might be getting her self into.

She patted his shoulder, "You worry to much, I'll be fine on my own. It's a girls day"

"If I remember correctly, you don't do girls days that well" Matt reminded her.

"That was only one time, Matt and Lacie totally overreacted"

"You almost got her arrested for shoplifting!" Matt exclaimed

"I didn't mean to knock the ear rings into her bag it was an accident" She explained

"Yeah you accidentally dropped them in her purse" Matt rolled his eyes.

"How was I to know they had a sensor on them? She wanted them and couldn't afford them so I tried to help her out" She shrugged.

"Try to be less helpful today, If I remember correctly, Lacie's mom sent her away to military school after you informed her she'd never gotten caught."

"She hadn't gotten caught before, how was I to know her mom would think that meant she did it all the time" Rachel asked, wide eyed.

Mike laughed at the whole exchange, "I think Matt's just trying to say be nicer than usual with Santana and Brit, babe."

"Sure" She smiled, "I can't wait to see Quinn's face when she sees she lost her minions."

Rolling his eyes, Matt refrained from responding instead he pulled beside San's blue convertible and they waited for the girls to get out there.

"Call if anything seems off," Mike demanded.

"I can take care of myself, Mike" She reminded him.

"I know you can, it's them I'm worried about" He told her.

She grinned at him, "I promise not to get any of us arrested"

"Or injured, physically or mentally" Matt interjected.

Sighing she repeated "Or injured in any way"

Matt reached over and gave her a hug, seeing San and Brit heading their way.

Mike jumped out of the back and opened the door for Rachel. When she got out he hugged her, kissing her quickly before saying, "See you tonight,"

Smiling up at him, "Definitely, dancing right?"

"Among other things" He replied with a wink causing her to laugh at him.

"In your dreams, Chang" she replied, hugging him again before turning to Santana and Britney, calling over her shoulder, "Bye guys. Have fun."

* * *

"Rae, you made it" San called, seeing Rachel now leaning against her car.

"I figured you put so much effort into getting my number, you deserved the pleasure of my company," Rachel replied, smirking.

Britney ran up and hugged her, "You were totally hot today"

Grinning, "Thanks, Brit, you're not so bad yourself"

Giggling, Britney turned to Santana, "I like her, she's nicer than Q"

"More badass too," Santana agreed, getting into her car and motioning for the girls to follow.

Once inside, Santana asked, "Have to ask, Rae, what's brought all this change on?"

Shrugging, "Got sick of playing the innocent diva role, it was time for a change"

"Well, I can tell you this role definitely looks good on you" Santana told her, sending her a quick wink, before turning back to the road.

"What are we shopping for?" Rachel asked.

"Prom dresses" Britney answered, causing Rachel to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Santana asked

Rachel then proceeded to fill them in on the bet between herself and Puck.

Santana was laughing so hard she was crying and Rachel was a little concerned that she couldn't see properly to drive. Luckily they had pulled into the mall parking lot so it wasn't to hard to pull into a parking space and shut the car off.

"I so have to see this, you said it was at Puck's Saturday?"

Rachel nodded, "Yep, sounds like a party waiting to happen."

Santana nodded, "Brit and I will get it set up, and I'll text Puck and tell him party is at his house this weekend, we'll see how he feels about getting publicly beat by a girl."

"Great, maybe he'll wisen up and back out before it's to late" Rachel replied jumping out of the car to head to the mall, "I need to find an outfit for tonight too."

"What's going on tonight?" Britney asked.

"Mike and I have a date to go dancing" Rachel replied with a smile.

"You and Chang? But weren't you kissing Hudson in the hall today? Quinn was pissed, by the way."

"That was a dare from Matt" Rachel replied, rolling her eyes, "Besides, she need to see what a douche her boyfriend is anyway. He was kissing me yesterday on his own and from what I hear from Matt he was making out with some red headed cheerio last weekend at the party that Quinn didn't go too."

"What? How did I not know about this?" Santana asked.

"Matt walked in on them in one of the rooms" Rachel shrugged, "At least he's half way good at hiding it."

"Wait why was Matt going through the rooms?"

Britney blushed, before raising her hand, "We were making out last weekend at the party"

"Why didn't you tell us about Finn then?" San asked, confused.

"Finn told me they were practicing for a top secret play" Britney answered, "I'm a good secret keeper."

Laughing a little, Rachel replied, "I'll bet you are, Britney. Finn lied to you though. He isn't in a play, he's just a player."

"Oh, that makes sense why the girl kept changing then every time I caught him practicing." Britney said, thoughtfully.

"How many times have you caught him, Brit?" Santana asked.

"Um..." She started counting on her fingers. "Like 7 times or something" She said scrunching up her face as she tried recounting again.

"It's okay, Brit we get the idea" Rachel told her, then her eyes lit up, "This is what I'm wearing tonight," She announced running to a shop window and pointing to a glittery dark blue salsa style dress that had blue pumps beside it.

"It's gorgeous, Rae' Britney told her looking up at it while Santana nodded in agreement.

"It'll definitely impress Chang." San added.

Rachel grinned asking the sales clerk to find the dress in her size she ran and tried it on, walking out to show off to Santana.

"Perfect" Brit and San said together.

Rachel bought the dress and shoes and the girls went on to the next store to look at dresses.

"So what are we going to do about Finn?" Santana asked, "Quinn can be a bitch but she doesn't deserve that."

Rachel smirked, "I have a plan, just get him to the party on Saturday and convince him that Quinn's not going to be there"

Santana agreed, saying, "I think you and I are going to be great friends, Rae"

"Definitely the beginning of a beautifully evil friendship San" Rachel agreed.

"We're the new three buccaneers!" Britney announced happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: edited**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride guys, it was fun" Rachel said as she got out of the car in front of her house.

"Anytime. I told Puck about the party Saturday, he has no clue I was with you so he's not chickened out yet" Santana replied, smirking.

"Great now make sure Finn is coming to the party and thinks Quinn won't be there, I'll take care of the rest." Rachel replied with a smirk of her own.

"No problem. Text us later when you get done giving Chang a heart attack" Santana grinned as Rachel shut the car door, holding her packages.

Britney got out of the back and hugged Rachel, "I'm glad you're our new best friend, Rae."

"I'm glad to, Brit" Rachel replied, hugging Britney back with one arm.

"See you tomorrow" Brit said, grinning as she slipped in the front seat.

"Bye," Rachel called before turning and going into the house.

* * *

She text Mike to tell him she was home and told him to pick her up at 7 then she went and started getting ready.

Her phone rang and she answered, "Hello?"

_"Rach? Everyone still alive?"_

Rolling her eyes she replied, "No, Matt, I killed them both for making fun of my new pumps and buried them in my backyard, wanna help me get rid of the car?"

Chuckling he said, _"Just checking, ready for the date?"_

"Sure, it's not like it's a big deal, right?" Rachel asked, feigning calm.

_"Uh huh, sure I buy that. Want me to come over and... I dunno help you get ready or something?"_

She smiled at that but shook her head, realizing he couldn't see she told him, "No, I got it but thanks."

_"Call me when it's over and tell me how it went"_

"Sure thing, Matty" She replied, sweetly, chuckling when she heard him groan.

_"Be nice or I'll tell him just how long you've had a crush on him"_ He threatened

"Do that and I'll tell him how you disappeared into one of the bed rooms last weekend with his ex." Rachel replied evenly, even as an evil smirk formed on her face.

_"How did you...Damn it Brit" _was his response, causing her to laugh again.

"This whole having girl friends is turning out to be a wonderful idea. Why didn't I think of it sooner?" She said, still smirking.

_"Whatever, have fun and be careful, alright?" _he said, albeit a little sullenly

"I'm going out with Mike, Matty, not Puck...or Finn for that matter" Rachel told him, rolling her eyes.

_"I know... it's just..." _Matt fought unsure how to voice his concerns.

"Don't worry, Matt. We'll be fine. We're both friends first so if anything happens, we'll all three be okay, promise" Rachel promised him, understanding his concern and not wanting her friend to worry. The three of them had been best friends since pre school. Up until high school the trio were never seen without each other. The only reason they were able to pull off the bet in the first place was that they had went to a private elementary and junior high so most of the kids in WMHS didn't know them.

She heard his sigh of relief before hearing him say, _"I know we will be. You two have fun tonight and you owe me a picture for the one you deleted, by the way"_

Chuckling she told him, "I'll send you a pic of us together tonight, we won't be kissing though, sorry"

_"I think I'll live, talk to you later, princess."_

"Later Matty" she replied, hanging up and finishing getting ready, since it was already 6:40 and she told Mike to be there by 7.

* * *

She had just finished with her make up when she heard the door open downstairs and Mike call up, "Rach? You ready"

"I'll be right down," She called back, slipping on her shoes and checking her reflection in the mirror one last time, she sighed, saying to herself quietly "It's just Mike. Not a big deal..." knowing she was lying to herself but it did help a little, she grabbed her purse and slipped her phone inside before walking out and down the stairs.

When Mike looked up to see her walking down his mouth dropped.

She giggled at that putting her finger to his chin and pushing up when she got to him saying, "Your catching flies," And making him blush.

"You look...amazing, Rach"

"Thank you, you look gorgeous as well" she replied, looking him up and down causing his blush to deepen and her to laugh again.

"Lets get going, we have to get some dinner in you so you'll be able to keep up on the dance floor" He said, smirking.

Smiling sweetly up at him, she responded with, "It's you who has to worry about keeping up, Mikey"

"Whatever you say, princess" He told her, patting her shoulder patronizingly, "Either way we need to go"

Glaring at him, she marched out the door and hopped into the front seat of his car, arms folded.

"Aww come on, Rach, I was just teasing" Mike said, when he noticed her still upset in the front seat.

She turned her face away from him, so he didn't notice it was because she was smirking and thought it was because she was mad.

"You were right, I need to get some energy from dinner to keep up with you tonight, otherwise I'm afraid you'll go dancing with some other hot guy that can keep up with you."

She turned to face him, showing him the smirk she was hiding as she reached over and patted his cheek, responding with, "Don't worry Mike, you're the only hot guy I want to dance with tonight"

Rolling his eyes when he realized he got played he playfully batted her hand off his face and responded with, "You think I'm hot, do ya?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "You're alright, ooo we're having Italian tonight? I love Italian!"

"Italian was for when you thought I was hot, I think McDonald's is more the speed for alright" He responded pretending to be turning around.

"No! I was just kidding! You're hot and you know it so feed me Italian! Please and thank you" She replied quickly and it was his turn to hide his face from her.

"I dunno, I think your just saying that to get Italian... I don't think you really believe it anymore" He play sulked.

"Mike I practically made out with you in the middle of school, put the picture of us like that as my background and turned down a hot makeout three-way with Brit and San to make this date, does that sound like I don't think you're hot?" Rachel asked, sounding irritated but inwardly smirking knowing what was coming next.

"You turned down a make out session with Brit and San? Are you insane?" He turned to her eyes wide in shock until he saw that she was cracking up.

"Tease" He muttered putting the car in park, "There was no offer was there?"

Still chuckling, she winked at him, "Maybe, maybe not but you know we're having a party at Puck's Saturday so play your cards right and you never know."

She jumped out of the car, and headed for the restaurant, as he jumped out and followed, grabbing her shoulders before she went in and pulling her against him, whispering, "I'm going to get you back for that"

"For what?" She asked innocently before leaning up on tip toe to kiss his cheek, then turning to go in, leaving him to watch after again.

"What did I get myself into?" He asked himself before following her inside.

* * *

During dinner it was mostly the same banter that was always between them. Almost as if nothing was different and it seemed to relax them both.

"What party were you talking about? I thought Saturday was when you were beating Puck at Halo."

Smirking, "It is, San wanted to watch and we both thought it'd be more fun if it was a party instead of a little gathering."

"Meaning you think Puck will chicken out"

Shrugging, "If he does, he does, I haven't been to a party, Mike. This stupid innocent diva act you had me doing forbid it. I only ever got to dance and do normal high school activities with you two, and though fun, it's not the same so I honestly don't care about the bet either way, I'm just excited about the party."

"So this isn't just a safety in case he actually can win and trap you into a date?" Mike teased, ignoring the guilty feeling he and Matt had been feeling all day.

She shook her head, "Of course not, I could kick his ass, one hand tied behind my back while making out with San and not even looking at the screen."

"Well duh, if you were making out with San, his eyes would be trained on you two and not thinking to push the buttons while you'd be mashing until you won" Mike responded rolling his eyes.

"Fine, while making out with you then" She replied, huffing.

"Now that can be arranged," He replied, winking, "Though you know if you lost, you'd have to go out with him and I'd have to follow you two the whole time."

Laughing, she just shrugged, "You have to do what you have to do. Just don't bring Matt if it happens, he's horrible at hiding"

"What makes you say that?" Mike asked, confused.

"Because he's sitting right over there with a menu in his face, trying not to be noticed" Rachel replied, inclining her head slightly in Matt's direction.

Mike shook his head not bothering to look and give away that they knew he was there and just asking, "What are we going to do about it?"

Smirking Rachel replied, "We have a couple of options, we can A) leave him alone and pretend we don't know he's there, satisfy his worry wart tendencies, B) Give him a show and make him too uncomfortable to stick around for more or C) Walk out and hide on either side of the door and jump him for answers when he follows."

Laughing Mike replied, "I like B but I have a feeling it'd get us kicked out so lets finish our food and try out plan C."

"Aww, damn I liked B too" She replied with a wink before taking a last bite and flagging the waiter down for the check.

* * *

Once it was paid for, they walked out, Mike's arm around Rachel's shoulder, hers around his waist. They got outside the doors and separated to either side of the door, waiting.

They didn't have long to wait, just a couple minutes later the doors opened and Matt walked out, freezing when he saw Mike's car still in the parking lot, then spinning quickly when Rachel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, Matty" She said, arms crossed as she glared up at him.

"Rach...um..hi..." He stuttered out, looking from her to his other best friend, also giving him a stern look.

"Whatcha doing here, Matt?" Mike asked.

"I was just..um.. well you see.. I mean.." He couldn't get a full sentence out with the weight of both glares on him.

"He was worried we'd fuck it up so he decided he'd follow and save us when we did" Rachel answered for him, glare lessening as she smacked the back of his head, "I told you not to worry."

"Dude, what do you think is going to happen?" Mike asked, confused at what Rachel was talking about and just why Matt was there in general. He'd never followed him on his dates before...that he knew of.

Shrugging a shoulder, Matt answered, "I don't know, I didn't even mean to follow you guys, it just kind of happened..."

"Well I suggest you make it unhappen and take your ass to Puck's or home and I'll call you later" Rachel told him, sternly.

He nodded, "Sure, princess, whatever you say" he replied, surprised he got off so easy.

"And don't, for one second, think this is over, Matthew Aaron" she warned him, busting his bubble.

Nodding again, he waved before walking to his car, as soon as he peeled out of there, Rachel and Mike collapsed in giggles.

"Did you see his face?" Mike asked, through laughs, "I thought he was going to faint he was so pale"

Rachel nodded, laughing still, "I know. It's funny that he bought that, I didn't think I was going to pull it off without cracking up."

Mike threw an arm around her, "You're going to have to call him tonight and let him know we're not actually mad." he said as he opened the car door for her.

"I will, after the date so he doesn't get any bright ideas to check on us again" Rachel said as he shut the door and she buckled herself in.

* * *

Mike drove her to an under 21 dance club then the next town over. Taking her hand when they were both out of the car he lead her to the club, paying their entrance fees at the door.

Inside, the music instantly took them both over and they started dancing out in the middle of the dance floor. After the first song, the crowd moved out of their way to watch them as the next song came on. Mike was spinning and lifting Rachel all over the floor, both laughing and having the time of their lives, not even really realizing they were the center of attention. When the song ended with her in a dip, they were shocked into reality by the applause around them.

Helping her back to her feet, they both looked around them in shock before taking a miniature bow to the crowd before the next song came on. They danced a couple more songs before Rachel said she was thirsty.

"Let's go get a water or something" She yelled into Mike's ear over the music.

He just nodded, leading her to the bar where they ordered two bottles of water. As Mike was paying, he felt Rachel nudge him. He looked down at her and she nodded her head at the end of the bar, where it was a little darker than the middle with the lights.

He squinted and saw a couple making out. At first he didn't understand why Rachel was pointing them out until the couple broke for air, then he saw it was Hudson and the girl with him was not Quinn.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Mike exclaimed into her ear, moving as if to go over there.

Rachel grabbed his arm to stop him and he looked at her in surprise, "The dude was kissing you yesterday and Quinn today and now a new girl tonight? Why are you stopping me?"

"San and I have a plan. Just leave it alone for now" She yelled into his ear, to make sure he heard her.

"You knew about this?" He asked, confused.

Shrugging, "Found out that he wasn't what he appears, yes. Don't worry, it'll all be taken care of Saturday"

Frowning he looked unsure so Rachel leaned up and kissed him. He quickly lost whatever train of thought he had been having and lost himself in the kiss instead.

Pulling away, both breathless, Rachel grinned up at him, tugging him back to the dance floor where they lost themselves into the music once again and forgot all about whatever drama that didn't involve them, that was going on elsewhere. When the club closed and they were walking out to the car, hand and hand they saw Finn and the nameless girl walking to his car as well.

Mike's hand tightened on Rachel's as he held the door open for her. Instead of getting in she put her arms around his neck hugging him to her, "Thank you for tonight, it was a lot of fun."

He nodded, hugging her back but she felt his head turned away from her so she used her hand, turning his face to her she kissed him again. When they pulled apart, Finn's car was gone and Mike shook his head, though smiling now he said, "You're not going to be able to distract me with kisses all the time, you know"

"I don't know what you're talking about" She replied, with a wink and a quick kiss before she slipped into the car, allowing him to shut the door.

He slid into the drivers seat, still shaking his head but letting it go because he didn't want to ruin the good time they were having and because he honestly didn't mind her methods in the least. The drive home, though, he had her fill him in on the plan her and San had cooked up.

Pulling up to her house, he got out, opening her door and walking her to her door.

"So...What are we doing tomorrow?" He asked, not wanting to say goodnight yet.

"Movie night with Matty" Rachel replied, smiling at him.

"Sounds fun, are we actually staying at school tomorrow?"

Shrugging she replied, "I'll let you know how I feel tomorrow." she winked as she said it causing him to chuckle.

"Lopez and Puckerman move over, the true bad ass is back" he said, causing them both to laugh.

"Yep and I'm here to stay" She replied, smirking. Then she added, "Well I better get in and call Matty before he has a heart attack or something"

"Yeah, if he hasn't already. We scared the hell out of him, I think"

Nodding, "So I guess I'll see you in the morning? French toast or pancakes?"

"How about Starbucks?"

Grinning at him, "Sounds amazing, and I don't have to get up as early to cook! See you at what 6:45?"

"I'll be here, doll" He agreed, leaning down to kiss her.

When they pulled back she remembered her promise to Matt, "Oh yeah, we need to take a picture together"

Arching an eyebrow at her, at the sudden need for a picture, Mike shrugged, "Alright, come here"

She handed him her phone, already set to take a picture and he put his arm around her and held the phone out to take a picture of the two of them, as best he could.

"Aww, that's cute" She said, looking at the picture when he finally managed one that didn't cut one of their heads off.

"Adorable," He responded rolling his eyes.

"For that I'm not sending it to you" she declared, sticking her tongue out at his sarcasm.

"All the trouble I went through to get that picture, you better send it to me" He warned, playfully.

"Or what?" She bated him, as she smirked up at him.

Instead of answering with an actual threat he just said, "Remember, I have my favor, no questions asked, still from you. I'd be nice to me if I were you."

Glaring at him, she pressed a few buttons on her keyboard and sent the pic to his phone and then to Matt's. "There, cheater" she grumbled, pouting at him.

Kissing her again, he pulled back saying, "Thanks babe, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Forgetting to pout after the kiss, she smiled as she responded, "Good night, Mike."

"Night, sweet dreams" he said, and after a quick hug and kiss he turned and walked back to his car, waiting for her to go inside before he left, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

When she shut the door, she leaned against it, smiling about the whole night. It had went perfectly. Even with Matt showing up and seeing Finn with that girl, she couldn't believe how perfect the night was. She'd been dreaming of this since 8th grade and it was finally here. She slipped her phone out as she headed to her room and pressed 2 on her speed dial.

_"About damn time you guys got home"_

"That's a horrible greeting from someone who should be begging his best friend for forgiveness" Rachel answered, sternly fighting back the chuckle that threatened to come out.

_"I'm sorry about following you guys...You know I couldn't help it. I was worried. Do you remember what happened on your last couple of dates?"_

"I believe I was there, yes, but this was different, Matt. It was Mike. He'd never hurt me and I'd never hurt him so chill will you."

_"I'll try, you guys weren't actually mad were you? Because you were pretty damn scary at the restaurant."_

Smirking at his admittance to being scared, she replied, "No we weren't really mad. Annoyed but not mad. I half expected you to follow I just didn't expect you to be so damn obvious."

_"I'm not used to having to hide from you. You usually want me there and it's the dumb ass that you're out with I have to hide from. I bet Mike didn't know I was there until you told him."_

"No, he didn't know. But no more following us, okay? And did you get the picture?"

_"Yep, saved it to my computer already and my facebook so you can't delete it like the other one."_

Rolling her eyes, "Matt, please. You've had the same passwords since the 2nd grade. I could hack into any of your sites if I wanted to get rid of it."

Changing subjects because he knew she was right, he asked, _"So how was it?"_

"It was fun. We went dancing at the new under 21 club, Lucky's and stayed until close."

_"That's it, I sat here worrying for hours and that's all you tell me?" _he whined, causing her to laugh again.

"You're such a girl sometimes, gossip queen." She then proceeded to tell him about Finn and everything that she hadn't had a chance to tell him earlier while she was getting ready.

_"You've had a busy day today, I bet you're beat what with the getting us all up at the crack of dawn and what not."_

Rolling her eyes at his whining she just agreed, "I'm tired but I don't think I can sleep. I'm so hyper right now, it's not even funny and I cannot wait to go to school tomorrow, isn't that crazy?"

_"Very"_ he agreed, _"Well, princess, i'm going to let you go so I can go to bed. What time do you want me over tomorrow?"_

"We're going to Starbucks for breakfast so meet here at 6:45"

_"See you then, Sweet dreams"_

"Night, Matty" she replied, hanging up, still smiling, she sent a couple texts to San and Brit telling them to meet her at her locker the next morning so she could tell them about the date. She then got ready for bed and lay down, sure she'd not be able to fall asleep but she did almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, smile on her face and nothing but good dreams the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: edited**

* * *

The next day Santana and Britney were waiting at Rachel's locker as told, both girls grinning as they saw Rachel approach.

"Where's the wonder twins?" Santana asked, when she saw Mike and Matt weren't with her.

"We rode together but they had early football practice so it gave me a good excuse to meet you guys"

"Did you have fun last night?" Brit asked.

Rachel nodded, going into how the date went, Matt following them and finding Finn making out with another cheerio.

"He's so going down Saturday" Santana said, shaking her head.

"Did you get him to come?" Rachel asked, looking down the hall at Quinn's locker, which was deserted at the moment, Finn being in football practice and Quinn being who knows where.

"Please, that was the easy part, the hard part is getting Q there without Finn knowing."

Frowning, Rachel thought about that then as if a light went on, she said "Which one of you asked Finn if he was coming?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at her but said, "I did, why?"

She turned to Britney, "Brit I have a secret for you"

She grinned at Rachel, clapping her hands, "I like secrets, what is it?"

"I need you to tell Q you have a surprise for her on Saturday and that you're going to need to drive her somewhere, you can drive right?"

She nodded, "San taught me last summer. I have a purple jeep" She announced proudly

"She has an automatic gps that she just has to tell it where she wants to go and it directs her" Santana whispered to Rachel who, smiled and nodded.

"Alright well you can't tell Quinn this part but when you pick her up Saturday, I want you to drive her to Puck's house alright?"

Britney nodded, face scrunched as she concentrated, "Tell Q I have a surprise for her Saturday but don't tell her that I'm taking her to Puck's, got it."

Rachel looked at the two girls, smirking, "As much as I'd love to see Quinn's face when she sees the two of you with me, for this to work we need her not to know so I'll talk to you guys after school"

Santana nodded, surprising Rachel by hugging her, though the surprise went away when she heard her whisper, "You look fuckin' hot" before pulling away, giving her one more once over look, winking and turning to go to Quinn's locker.

Britney hugged her too and Rachel reminded her, "Brit remember don't tell Q we're friends yet either, alright?"

Britney nodded, "We can tomorrow though right?"

Rachel pulled back and nodded, "Tomorrow everyone can know."

"Great, Love you Rae"

Rachel smiled at her, winking before saying, "Love you to, Brit. Now go on with San"

Britney gave her one more huge smile before bouncing off after Santana.

Her work being done, Rachel walked out to the field to wait for her boys to be done.

* * *

The next day, Mike and Matt woke Rachel up at 9.

"Guys, it's Saturday we don't have to get up" Rachel moaned, turning over.

"Party day" Mike and Matt sing songed together at her, making her throw a pillow in their general direction without opening her eyes.

"Why the hell are you waking me up at 9 to go to the party?" She asked, after finally looking at the clock.

"Because you told Santana to meet you at Puck's at 12 and you told me to wake you up at 9ish so you can get ready and get stuff you need for plan demolish Finn to commence" Matt reminded her, even as he took a step back from the glare that was now fully aimed at him.

She gave a big yawn which interrupted the glare long enough for Matt to defend himself, "Besides you wouldn't be so tired if you and Mike hadn't stayed up all night 'watching movies' in here"

That made her switch her glare to Mike, as she got out of bed, "You're the reason I'm so tired," She growled, "Maybe I should make you take Kurt to prom instead of Puck when he loses."

He threw his hands up in surrender, "Babe, I didn't hear you complaining last night"

That just made her glare harder, "Of course not, you made it impossible to complain. You cheated, knowing full well that I had to get up this morning" She accused.

Shooting a quick glare at Matt for bringing the Berry wrath down on him, he said, "Well if that's how you feel, I promise not to keep you up late any more. I'll stay at my house from now on and be home by 7 every night"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel just pushed past him and Matt both, heading to her bathroom, calling over her shoulder, "One of you two better have breakfast done when I get out of here or you're both uninvited to the party and my house the rest of the weekend" Then she shut herself in the bathroom and they both heard the shower start to run.

Looking at each other, the quickly played rock paper scissors, Matt losing when he played scissors to Mike's rock. They both left the room, Mike to the shower while Matt went to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast, the whole time muttering about psychotic brunettes and glares of doom

* * *

Out of the shower and dressed, Rachel felt more alive, though she could have used another few hours of sleep. She headed downstairs and smelled the coffee and eggs.

She saw Matt had a plate filled with bacon, eggs, toast and fried potatoes, sitting waiting for her with a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice beside it. Beaming at him she leaned up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Matty!" she said before sitting to eat.

Rolling his eyes at the mood swing, he bent to kiss the top of her head, saying, "Any time, Drama queen"

"Says the Gossip King" She shoots back before both of them start laughing.

Mike walks in, looking between them, "What'd I miss?" He asked, fixing his plate.

Ignoring the question, Rachel cocked her head at Matt, "If I'm the Queen and you're the King, who's Mikey?"

"The court Jester, of course" Matt replied.

Catching on to the conversation, a little, Mike grinned, throwing an arm around Rachel as he stated, "Joke's on you , king, your queen just ran away with the Joker"

Matt shrugged as Rachel answered,with a grin "Oh he doesn't mind, He's too busy fooling around with my ladies in waiting"

Matt shot her a look as Mike looked at Matt, "You and San again, dude? Really? I'm pretty sure she's just using you to get closer to my girl"

Rachel opened her mouth but quickly shut it when Matt shot her another glare, before replying, "No, San and I aren't on again. Rach just thinks she's being clever"

Rachel let that drop because she realized for some reason, Matt really didn't want Mike to know about Brittney. They all went on with their breakfast, joking and playing around

* * *

At noon Rachel, Mike and Matt pulled up at Puck's house. All three just let themselves in, seeing Puck and San sitting in front of the tv, that wasn't on, talking intently. Both of them shut up when the trio walked in which made Rachel suspicious.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" Rachel asked, giving both of them a look that caused them to squirm a bit.

"Nothing" They both said together, as Santana jumped up and took hold of Rachel's arm, "Come on Rach, let's go get set up."

Rachel looked over her shoulder at Matt and mouthed, 'find out'

Matt nodded, to show he understood and then Rachel let Santana drag her out of the room.

Once out of the room, some interesting conversations went on from both sides.

* * *

**The Boys**

Matt plunked down in the spot Santana had just left, fist bumping Puck in greeting as Mike dropped down on his other side, leaning over to greet Puck as well.

"Sup dude?" Matt asked, looking from his friend to the blank screen then back.

Puck shrugged, "Not much, getting ready for the hot date I have planned for me and Berry" He replied with a wink.

Mike glared at him but kept his mouth shut, not sure if Rachel wanted anything known yet about them. Matt, of course, knew Rachel couldn't care less but felt like a little torture was in order since Mike and Rachel had both scared the hell out of him during their date night so he just said, "Dude, I'm telling you, you're going to regret you made that bet. This is Rachel we're talking about, she's crazy good at everything she does and this is no exception."

Puck shrugged, "I kick your sorry asses time and time again, it'll be good to have a challenge"

Mike rolled his eyes but still kept his silence, where as Matt shrugged and said, "It's your funeral. If you want all of Mckinley to think your gay, be my guest. Have fun at prom."

Puck's smirk slid away for a moment, "You really think she's going to win?"

Mike was now wearing a smirk as he answered, speaking for the first time, "You don't stand a chance"

Really frowning now, "And she'd hold me to the bet?"

"Don't you plan to hold her to her part if she lost?" Matt asked.

"Well yeah but that's different. I'm not asking her to go on a date with Lopez or anything...what's the big deal? Wait, do you think she'd let Lopez join the date? mm.." Puck spaced off

Shrugging, Matt chose to ignore the last part of Puck's statement and to not to give the answer to the first one, which was Rachel was in love with someone and had been since 6th grade, perhaps earlier and just flipped the tv on, turning the xbox on and picking up a controller.

"So what were you and San so hush hush about earlier, when we walked in?" Matt asked, as he handed Puck and Mike both controllers.

"About how hot it'd be to have a threesome, me, her and Berry. Didn't think Berry'd appreciate us talking that..."

Matt and Mike both rolled their eyes, and Matt knew Puck was lying but didn't see how to push it so he left it to Rach to get it out of San.

* * *

**The girls**

"So, ready for today?" Rachel asked, grinning as they started setting out drinks and snacks. It wasn't a huge party, but it still was going to be a lot offun.

"Totally. Can't wait to see Puck's face when he loses. I can't believe he hasn't backed out yet." Santana replied, with a smirk of her own.

"Don't forget Finn. It'll be good to put him and Queen Bitch in their places." Rachel joined in, still grinning.

"Yep, so how are things with Mike?" San asked, smirking as Rachel turned red.

"They're good. He's nervous about this whole Puck date thing I think, though I doubt he'll admit it."

"I thought you said you wouldn't lose." San said frowning.

"I won't, trust me, he's just worrying too much. I think he's also worried about the whole me winning and making Puck take Kurt to prom."

Santana arched her eyebrow, "He going soft on us?"

Rachel shrugged, "I might just have him kiss Kurt or something, Kurt's coming today, right?"

Santana nodded, "Guess that'd be amusing to watch to and I wouldn't have to wait months to see the hilarity happen…."

"So? Should I change it to that then?"

San nodded, "It'll be fun to see Puck squirm. If he took Kurt to prom he'd probably walk in with him and then leave him alone all night this way he'd have to actually do something and he wouldn't be doing it as public as prom so they can't bitch"

Rachel nodded, decided, "Sounds good. Now what were you two talking about that was so hush hush when we walked in?"

San shook her head, "It was nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing." Rachel replied, suspicious.

"Looks can be deceiving or whatever. Don't worry about it Rae"

Rachel just stared at her, "Come on, San, I've told you everything…" She whined, trying a new tactic.

"Uh huh, whatever, hand me that bag of ice" Santana said, proving she wasn't even listening anymore.

Rachel pouted but handed it to her, hoping that Matt had gotten it out of Noah because she could see she wasn't getting anything out of Santana.


End file.
